Life of A Nord
by bigwody123
Summary: {Disclaimer} I do not own ZeniMax or Betheseda. But i do onw the game Morrowind and my character. I will change the first chapter, just give me some time. My friend Tucker is trying to make a story but it sucks, lol
1. The New Arrival

The New Arrival

It was mid-day in the small village of Seyda Neen. The soil was fresh but muddy. A young Nord named Casius stepped out of the Census and Excise office. He was a reasonably tall man who wore tattered clothing. He had very pale skin and cold grey eyes. He had a marking on the left side of his face and carried a rusty iron dagger on his right side of his belt. He was reasonably bald on the head with a few earrings on his ear, cheap none the less. He looked around the town seeing a people walk about the streets. There was a Trade house to the north and a tall lighthouse in the South-West. The day was cold and bleak. Casius had no idea where to go or what to do for work. As a new arrival, he was poor and had only about 50 septims, which was given to him by Sellus, a man who was with the Imperial Legion. A young wood elf named Fargoth brushed by him. Casius asked him, "Hello, how are you?" He replied with a cold response, "Who are you, you have no business speaking to me!" The young Nord looked puzzled to the way he acted. "Why do you have to be bitter, young wood elf. "Excuse me, what is your name." "Fargoth" he replied. Casius followed, "I do not mean to intrude, but I was just wondering where I could go to find work. I am a new arrival." "Well go to the Arrille's Trade House to the north, a short walk from here, a man named Arrille's runs the Shop. You can buy a variety of things. On the upper level of the house you may find Hrisskar Flat-Foot, he may give you some work. Now please leave me alone!" Casius bid his farewell to Fargoth and headed to the Trade House. There was small steps leading up to the house. A sign outside the house read "Arrille's Sundries and Goods" Casius stepped in to find a High Elf behind the counter in the room. There was in one corner a bookcase with about three shelves full of ratty cheap books. To the right of the books were some old iron weapons, none of which Casius was interested in. He was a young warrior who was highly skilled in the art of the Battle Axe. He finally spoke to Arrille who was standing behind the counter, "Good day to you, Arrille I presume?" Arrille was wearing expensive clothing. He had what looked to be an expensive hat. Judging by his race he was Mage. Arrille seemed to be in a cheery mood, "Hello Nord, do you see anything that interests you at all?" "Well yes, I am a new arrival and…." Arrille had cut him off, "Oh the new arrival from Mournhold I presume?" Casius seemed stunned "Well yes, how did you know, I have just arrived today!" Arrille spoke, "Well a lot of people have been talking about you, your supposed to be our hope for peace!" Casius didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Casius said, "Well anyway, do you have a battle axe for under 50 septims?" Arrille said' "Well yes I do!, I have two kinds, a battle axe and a war axe." Casius was pleased with the battle axe and he bought it, but asked, "Does a man by the name of Hrisskar Flat-Foot reside here?" "Well yes he is at the top of the stairs. You can speak to him now if you want some work." Casius replied, "Well thank you and good day." Casius walked up the stairs to find a tall man dressed in Chitin Armor and a large Claymore at his side. "Hello, I am Casius and looking for some work." Hrisskar replied "Well you can recover some gold by finding a hiding place." "A hiding place?" "Yes, a man named Fargoth has been hiding gold and items that he has not been paying to the Imperial Legion. He owes a lot of gold. Fargoth is usually out at night, so I've heard band he has been seen lurking around with a lit torch, but no one can find out where his hiding place resides. I will reward you with 100 hundred septims and you can keep all the items you find. Try going to the top of the lighthouse and keep a lookout for Fargoth and any suspicious actions. It would help if you go there at night and spot him. I would appreciate it." Casius replied thankfully. "In the mean time, why don't you rent a room for the night and sleep till about 12' midnight and embark on your quest." Casius took his advice and rented a small room. He slept and woke to find it midnight. He got up out of bed and took his weapons and left for the lighthouse………..


	2. Fargoth

Fargoth's Hiding Place

As I left the Trade House, I felt like I was about to collapse. I was very tired the whole time that I was in Seyda Neen. Now I have to go on a quest to make some gold to travel to Balmora so I can meet Caius Cosades. The lighthouse was very tall, with a fire burning in a pit on the top. I saw that this was the perfect place to spot Fargoth and his hiding place. I opened the wooden door to the lighthouse and saw a women standing there. I did not say anything, but nodded my head. The stairs that led up to the top of the lighthouse were very old. The stairs seemed like nobody has walked on them in a decade. There was no railing on these stairs, and the stairs trailed high which marked them dangerous. I cautiously walked up the stairs to find a bench at the door with book sitting on it. It was a rather big book. I glanced at it and saw the price for it. I could probably get a pretty penny for such a book. I could probably get 100 septims from Arille's Trade House for this book. I put the book in my travelers bag that I held on my back, hoping to get rewarded for it. I opened the door to find me on the top of the light house, overlooking all of Seyda Neen. The fire on top of the lighthouse was burning very brightly, so I stayed away as far as I could so I would not be seen. In a crouching position I saw the scoundrel, Fargoth, sneaking around Seyda Neen with a torch. He walked towards some wooden shacks and surprisingly walked into a murky pond. In the middle of the pond was what seemed to be a hollow tree stump. Fargoth moved silently over to the stump and placed items into the stump. I had found the hiding place. I waited for some time for him to walk away and then I rushed down the stairs to retrieve the items and give them back to Hrisskar. I rushed over to the stump and found 200 septims and a magical ring. With these items I went back to the Trade House, walked up the stairs and gave the items to Hrisskar. "Well, this is fine work. I thank you for your deed and in return give you the 100 septims I promised. You can also keep this ring you found, I have no need of it. Thank you." I replied, "Don't mention, thank you for the 100 septims. Do you have any suggestions on how I should get to Balmora?" He said, "Well it is not but a fifteen minute walk from here to Balmora, but it could be dangerous. I suggest taking the Silt Strider for 15 gold. I believe it is a bargain." I took his advice, but that night I rented a room again and slept through the night soundly. The next morning was very sunny and hot. Not a lot of people were walking around, just guards. I walked out of the city and read a sign post with about 10 tags on it. These tags were pointing in the direction of certain cities. Some of the cities included Gnaar Mok, Plegaid, Ald Ruhn, and Balmora. In the distance I spotted what I believed to be a Silt Strider. I walked over to the bridge where a man was standing. A strange, fierce wind came in from the Inner Sea to the south almost knocking me and the man off our feet. The wind seemed strange for a minute, but I believe it was only in my head. I talked to the man by the Silt Strider, "Hello, I would like a ride to Balmora, please." He said that the price would be 15 gold so I graciously excepted his offer. The trip to Balmora was relaxing and peaceful. All of a sudden a strange bird creature, a Ridge Racer attacked us. I drew my axe ready to fight it off or even better, kill it. The minute I drew my axe the driver drew about 5 throwing stars. The first he through missed by an inch, but the next was right in its head. It collapsed on the Silt Strider and I threw it off into the Bitter Coast. I thanked him for the assistance and we finally arrived in Balmora……


	3. Balmora

Balmora and The Fighters Guild

My arrival in Balmora was a pleasant one. Balmora was the biggest city in Vvardenfell that I have ever seen, it was massive. It was about three times the size of Seyda Neen maybe even greater. There were large steps leading down from the Silt Strider. At the foot of the steps, an Argonian was walking around pacing himself. I spoke to him briefly about Balmora and where to go to find Caius Cosades. He told me to go North-West across the bridge and his house should be located at the top of the steps from the guard tower. This confused me a little because the directions were not accurate. I still thanked him for his help and I was on my way. Someway I managed to find his house with the Argonian's help. I entered to find a man who was pretty muscular. He was wearing no shirt and had tattered pants. He was surely a imperial with white hair and green eyes. Not so tall for such a muscular man. "Excuse me are you Caius Cosades?" He replied, "Why, of course I am, greetings and you are?" "I am Casius." " I have heard a lot about you Casius and I have awaited your arrival to Vvardenfell. You have probably been wondering why they sent you here to Vvardenfell. Well you see it is this, they sent you here to train with the Blade Trainers. I am a Blade associate as well. The Blades are a group of people fighting against Dagoth Ur, who could devastate our world if were not careful. We sent you here to help stop him. We feel that something bad is going to happen very soon." I looked puzzled, I have never heard of Dagoth Ur in my two days of being in Vvardenfell. I asked, "Who is Dagoth Ur?" He replied again, "A monster who is dedicated to the destruction of our world and all its inhabitants. He must be stopped." "Well I have a package from Sellus Gravius, who I met at the Seyda Neen Census and Excise office." He seemed happy, "I thank you for this, here is 200 gold. If you have time please use this money to buy armor and maybe a new weapon so you can progress. Oh, and if you want try finding guilds you can participate in. You can work at the guilds to progress in the ranks and earn some money. Just north of the Silt Strider port, you will find a Trade shop, a Armor shop, and a clothes shop. Also, there will be two popular guilds sitting right next to each other, the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild. Depending on what class you are ranked in, a warrior or a mage of some sort, join the one you feel comfortable with or join both, it is up to you." With this information I left his house to fulfill his request. I found the Armor shop with Caius's Directions. A wood elf named Meldor owned the Armor shop. There were many shelves filled up with armor for purchased. As I Nord I favored the Medium to High Armor. I didn't have but One Thousand gold to spend, at least I could buy something. I purchased a cheap full suit of iron armor. With about 200 septims left I checked out the Fighters Guild. It was a large place. I spoke to one of the members, Wayn, who told me I could talk to "Fire-Eye" if I wanted to join the guild. So I spoke to her and I was soon a member of the Fighters Guild. The first job I was assigned was child's play, but whatever got me up the ranks and got the gold in my pocket I completed. I was to go to a women's house to clear out rats from her house. The house was across the way and not very far. I spoke to the woman who was very scared, "Are you here about the rats, please help me and I will pay 100 septims. That is what I promised to pay the fighters guild." She gave me a key to her storage room where the rats were. I went upstairs and unlocked the door and went in. The rats were very large, but not a threat. I drew my axe and killed 3 rats in 3 swings. After I accomplished my task, I collected the money and headed back to the fighters guild. "Fire-Eye" had promoted me to The Fighters Guild Journeyman. With this accomplished I traveled back across the river, back to Caius Cosades. He asked me, "Are you ready for your first order, friend?" I followed, "Yes, I am ready. What do you want me to do?" He told me he needed me to get information on The Sixth House Base and the Neveraine Cult. He told me to go to the fighters guild to find a man who knows information on the Sixth House Base. I went back to the guild and asked around and finally found the man. I asked kindly for the information for Caius, but he said that he needed a job done for him first, so I accepted. He wanted me to find an ancient artifact known as the Dwemer Puzzle Box. It would be located in Arkthand, an ancient ruin city. He warned me to be cautious of thieves and monsters that might attack me. I knew that this would not be a pleasant day……


	4. Dwemer

Dwemer Puzzle Box

After I spoke with the man at the fighters guild' I left for the ancient ruins. I decided to take the route I was told. I left south out of the silt strider port in Balmora and then headed east across the bridges crossing the Odai River. After I had cross the bridges I discovered Fort Moonmoth, just south east of Balmora. It was relatively small to the fact that it was only about an acre. Tall towers at each corner. I figured that it was where Balmora kept their backups if they were to be attacked. In the front of the fort there was a signpost. It told me that there was a path to Maar Gan. I headed that way. I was now entering the bitter coast region. I spotted what looked like a guar, feeding in the bushes. It spotted me, but caused no threat and seemed uninterested. Though it was harmless, I was hungry. I have not really had a meal in a day or so, so I decided to kill it. I drew my axe that was at my side and got ready to attack. I snuck up behind the creature with diligent ease. He did not detect me what so ever. I cocked back and axe and then I sliced of his head in one clean chop. I withdrew my axe and put it back on my side. I took out a parrying knife from my sack. I decided to skin if for some meat and use my axe to chop down a small tree for a fire. With the meat I found a small willow tree that seemed to be young. I cut it down in about 5 strokes. With the supplies I had it took me about 7 minutes to complete the fire. I found a skinny stick nearby my encampment and used that as a skewer. I finished my meal and now it was almost dark. If I wanted to find this place I would need to find it during the day. I decided to pull out a sleeping bag from my sack and sleep next to the fire and wait for the morning to come. For about 4 hours I slept, but something woke me up. It was a Nix-Hound. A rather large nix-hound indeed. It was charging at me with its big claws and trying to bite me. I believed and hoped that it was not blighted so I would not catch a disease. I drew my axe and swung at it with great force. I managed to chop off one of his legs. He collapsed to the ground but he was not fully dead. With it twitching on the ground I raised my right legs and crushed its slightly small head, flat on the ground. I had some nix-hound guts on my boot and brushed them off and went back to sleep. It was morning now and I was on my way to the ruins. I saw the sign for Maar Gan and took that route until I found an old ancient bridge that I have never seen before. I walked across the bridge until I got to the other side. At the opposite end of the bridge there stood a man who looked like a mage. I confronted him and all of a sudden he attack me with a magical staff. He swung at me but missed. He put away his staff as I drew my axe. He readied his hands and he cast a spell that I resisted. After the spell I charged at him with my axe but he summed a ancestral ghost to fight for him, blocking my path to him. My axe was not even touching him. So I pulled out a summon scroll, summon acronach, and unleashed it on the ghost. My monster easily defeated the weak skeleton and it vanished. I charged finally with a clear shot and got him right in the chest. He fell merciless on the ground. I searched his body and found many magical scroll incantations on him and took it upon myself to take them. I also found a helpful 300 septims. I continued on to find what looked like to be an orb door. I found a dwemer crank and decided to turn it. I heard a click and instantly the orb door opened and I walked inside. It was what looked like to be a cave or a dungeon. There were many circular shaped doors. They probably led to many places that are off course. I had a map that the fighters guild member gave me, showing me that the box should be right on top of me. I saw some stairs leading up to the upper level where I indicated where the box was. There was a strange looking man that attacked me with a chitin dagger. He was quick with the blow but thankfully missed. I finished him off quickly. I opened the door and it made a strange sound. Inside the room there was many crates and metal objects. I found the dwemer box and I left the ruins with ease. On my way back, I got lost on my way back to Balmora. I found myself walking down a road that I did not recognize and ran right into a ashlander camp………


End file.
